


Caviar And Champagne

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [201]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There’s caviar and champagne, three-star Generals and the President, but it all fades away when he catches sight ofher.





	Caviar And Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Caviar Day’ (18 July). Set post-series.

There’s caviar and champagne, three-star Generals and the President, but it all fades away when he catches sight of _her._

He had no idea she was going to be here tonight – in Washington – never mind this albeit fancy-but-complete-waste-of-time networking event Hayes has forced him to attend.

But she _is_ here, standing at the other side of the room speaking to General Barr and Jack briefly thinks it's maybe a good thing he didn’t know his former second-in-command would be attending.

They’ve spoken over the phone and met up for dinner in DC and Colorado Springs over the past couple of years ever since they’ve both left the SGC and they have remained on friendly terms, but that seems to be the extent of the relationship. _Friends._

Jack isn’t quite sure where they stand now in terms of something... _more._ All he does know, however, is that his feelings haven’t changed. He promised her always.

He lets his gaze roam and even though she has no idea he’s staring, she steals his breath away. She is beautiful.

Her hair is longer than he’s ever known it to be, and she looks a little older – not in a negative way – but the responsibility of a command on her shoulders has aged her, matured her in a different way than her command of SG-1 did, but she holds it well. The floor-length, midnight blue gown dress she’s wearing hugs her body, a body that is still in incredible shape for someone who isn’t out in the field anywhere near as much as she used to be. His gaze returns to the color of the dress and how it suits her complexion perfectly and makes her eyes even more vibrant in the low lighting of the dimmed ballroom.

He decides, after all this time, that he is still, most definitely, in love with her.

With a heavy sigh, he drains the remainder of his drink and wonders if they’ve missed their chance but then suddenly she looks up, meets his gaze and smiles.

It makes him realize just how much he’s missed her.

He throws her a small smile back before he lifts two fresh glasses of champagne and makes his way towards her.

Maybe, just maybe, tonight will be the night he finally plucks up the courage and asks her to give them a chance.


End file.
